ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Asuka
How Asuka joined the Tourney Asuka was taught Kazama-Style Martial Arts by her father. She was known as an outrageous kid who liked to fix other peoples' problems, usually by a Final Smash. Asuka came home one day to find that a bird had destroyed the dojo and put her father into hospital. A fox tells her the bird will be in the Smash Bros. Tourney. This one's personal. Character Select Screen Animation Asuka stomps and points a finger at the zooming camera saying "I'M GOING FIRST!!!". Special Attacks Energy Ball (Neutral) Asuka shoots a small energy ball at onne opponent that causes 25% damage as she says "Energy ball!". Lightning Kick (Side) Asuka says "Dodge this!" while standing on one leg and kicks rapidly, or "at the speed of lightning", with her other leg extended out. Ascension Kicks (Up) Asuka leaps upwards and kicks while spinning repeatedly. Spinning Bird Kick (Down) Asuka jumps up, feet first in the air, and does a split. She then twirls her upside-down body and attacks, with her legs like helicopter blades, all while saying "Spinning bird kick!". Great Ball of Fire (Hyper Smash) Based on Chun-Li's Street Fighter IV Super Combo, Asuka says "Watch me!", then she does a dashing kick followed by a Lightning Kick, and finishes with a reverse thrust kick, all while saying "You cannot escape!". Sacrifice Away! (Final Smash) Based on Chun-Li's second Super Street Fighter IV Ultra Combo, Asuka gathers intense ki energy in her palms, says "You asked for it!", then releases a concussive blast and says "SACRIFICE AWAY!". Victory Animations #Asuka puts her hands on her hips and says "I'm really sorry about this....". #*Asuka puts her hands on her hips and says "I'm r-r-r-really sorry about this...". (Regice victories only) #Asuka pounds her fist into her palm while saying "Sorry about that, but what're you gonna do?". #*Asuka pounds her fist into her palm while saying "LOVE AND PEACE!". (M.O.D.O.K. victories only) #Asuka does her Street Fighter X Tekken victory pose and says "You were pretty good!". #*Asuka does her Street Fighter X Tekken victory pose and says "And the crowd goes wild!". (Falco victories only) On-Screen Appearance Asuka rolls up to her point and does a punch with "Wow, were you sleeping?" Special Quotes *Going easy on me?! (When fighting M.O.D.O.K.) *Time for some payback! (When fighting Lili) *I'm gonna cook you like a chicken, bird brain. (When fighting Falco) *Jin, you must quit your ambition to rule Japan. (When fighting Jin) *FALL DOWN ALREADY! (When fighting Mitsurugi) *Hey, old man! Where'd you come from?! (When fighting Edge Master) *Aunt Jun, let us fight with honor. (When fighting Jun) Trivia *Asuka's English voice actress was previously Asuka's English voice actress in Street Fighter X Tekken. She shares it with Sun Shangxiang and Kunoichi. *Asuka's Japanese voice actress was previously Asuka's Japanese voice actress in various Tekken series games. She shares it with Hannah Montana. *Asuka's dossier was previously seen in Tekken: Blood Vengeance. It can be seen again in Super Smash Bros. Tourney via the game's Dossier Collection game mode. *During her On-Screen Appearance, she will ask most characters if they were sleeping while the announcer counts down. *Falco Lombardi, Star Fox's brash pilot, is Asuka's Super Smash Bros. Tourney rival. It was originally going to be Wolf O'Donnell, the leader of Star Wolf, but Zhuge Liang stole him from Asuka, forcing her to receive a new rival. As for her second rival in the sequel, his name is also Falco. Category:Female characters Category:Tekken characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Playable characters Category:Characters who had their rival stolen